


BLAMMED!

by ariaxm



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Angst if you squint?, Exes, F/M, Fighting, Fluffy, Fnf, Kids fighting, Kissing, M/M, Week 3, blammed, canon bf x gf, friday night funkin, friday night funkin week three, gun mention, hkeskjhfdskhsf, idk how to tag this, light Violence, mentions of pico x bf, pico x bf x gf rights, picos school, rap battle, week three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaxm/pseuds/ariaxm
Summary: in week three of Bf's strenuous rap battles, an old lover is revisited - and is kind of an asshole about it
Relationships: BF/GF, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, boyfriend/pico, pico/bf, pico/boyfriend
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

A sweaty palm combed through Bf's blue hair, shakily trying to calm himself down. He felt the weight of his sneakers drag him closer and closer to the designated meeting spot, a seedy platform in front of the inner city Philadelphia train tracks. The vandalized pavement beneath him was scuffed and scraped against with every hesitant step. 

"What's your deal, B? This is the third time you've done this," a familiar high-pitched voice giggled from above him. Like clockwork, Gf was waiting for him atop a tall subwoofer. She could tell he was nervous just by looking at him - their bond was closer than most. Maybe that's why they liked each other so much.

Bf sighed, his face darkening in exhaustion and anxiety. Scratching the scruff of his neck, he scuttled closer to Gf's throne of speakers and leaned against them (His body was too light to push them over, so the speakers acted as a good surface to rest on). Gf looked down at the boy, tapping her heeled shoe to a silent rhythm.

"Don't sweat it, baby. You're gonna be fine!" the brunette said in a sweet, sultry voice with a musical lilt. Her shiny dress and shoes caught the light of the passing train and street lights, making her glitter in the otherwise dark subway. Bf smiled at her, his nerves starting to melt away. Yes! This was why he kept coming back week after week. Gf made it all worth the while.

So why did this week feel so different? Why did it make Bf more scared than both first and second weeks combined? The answer soon appeared in that of a short dark figure, walking threateningly slow towards the couple.

The flashing lights coming from the passing train cars sporadically revealed snapshots of the person. Something fiery orange, something neon green, and something bulky and dark in his left hand. As he grew closer, memories came flooding back into Bf's mind. Not much had changed since the pair had last seen each other. Or so Bf had thought. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," Gf lifted a hand to shield her cute snicker introducing the mystifying opponent. With one brisk throw, she tossed a microphone into the air, landing perfectly into the figure's outstretched hand.

Bf let out a sigh and stood back up on his two feet, waddling as least awkwardly as he could towards him:

"Pico."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, dickhead." the redhead spat, gripping his uzi tightly in his left hand. His eyes seemed to glow white in the darkness, making him look more demonic than usual. The draft of air rushed past the threesome, ruffling Bf's fluffy blue hair in a messy flutter. He silently thanked the brisk air for cooling his pink cheeks, also mentally kicking himself for having pink cheeks in the first place.

"Still silent, huh? I guess that's one thing about you I missed," Pico insulted once more in his deep raspy voice. It made Bf shiver, despite his head feeling hot as hell. Gf tilted her head to one side, smirking at Bf. Of course she was enjoying this. It wasn't everyday she got to see her lover become so flustered over something so little.

"Ow!" Bf squeaked out as something hard collided with his head, bouncing onto the pavement. He reached down and picked up the object, his microphone, trying his best to maintain what little dignity he had. It made Pico giggle. Damn it, why was his giggle so adorable? Bf shook the thought and cleared his throat.

"You ready, baby?" Pico mocked. Bf scrunched up his eyebrows and snapped his head over to Gf for consolation. She was still smiling, trying hard not to burst out laughing at her pissed off boyfriend. Bf could be compared to a little angry blue kitten. 

Gf leaned her hand back and flicked on the power switch fixed on the back of the subwoofer. Rainbow LED lights lit up in a circle around the diaphragm, reflecting off of Pico and Bf's focused eyes. A low rumble resonated in their bones, unable to be distinguished as coming from the speakers or from the trains passing by. Either way, it felt good. The adrenaline that comes before every battle lit up Bf's classic smirk, making him bounce in excitement and anticipation. GF hit play.

"Three, two, one, go!"

Pico bounced along to the bass heavy beat, shifting his weight from one sneaker to another. He took in a heavy breath, bringing his microphone up to his parted lips. The sight made Bf huff in frustration. 

The boy spat out his verses with anger and edge, waving his gun dangerously in one hand and gripping his mic tightly in the other. The whole time he rapped, he maintained a vicious eye contact with Bf, who couldn't seem to look away either. The first song went by pretty fast, a few trains swooshing by and sending Gf's pretty hair flowing. Even though his love was there to root him on, Bf was still somehow distracted. It was Pico's stupid jokes and innuendos during and between battles that continuously pissed Bf off. By the time Bf dropped his last line of the second song, his head was completely out of the game. He had come dangerously close to losing rhythm in the first and second round, and needed a break to catch his breath. Panting, he leaned against Gf's speakers once more.

Pico made his way over to the couple, contrastingly calm and unbothered.

"Your game's pretty off, Boy. You sure you were ready to go? We always have next Friday, if you wanna come back." he sneered in the exhausted boy's face. Through his eyelashes, Bf looked up at Pico with unamused eyes. He let out a warm huff right as a train passed by, sending chills down both of their spines. 

"I don't get it, B." Gf quietly mused. "What's this guy's deal?"

"He hasn't told you?" Pico sounded genuinely shocked. This just made Gf more confused.

"Told me what?"   
  


"Oh my God," Pico laughed loudly with an open mouth. It enraged Bf. He really didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, not like this. "I can't believe Boy never mentioned we used to f-"

Bf had had enough. He leaped at Pico, pinning him down on the hard cold ground. His head hit the ground hard, making him dizzy and unable to stop Bf from bringing a fist to his cheek. It wasn't hard at all; Bf was too weak to make even a dent. Still, it was enough to land Pico's gun into Bf's chest. Gf screamed and leaped down from her tall seat atop the sound system. She ran in her heels towards the brawling boys, yelling at them to get off of each other.

"You think you're so tough -" Pico panted, winded, "You brought your fists to gunfight, Baby Boy. You really wanna try me?" 

"What's your problem?" Bf quietly barked out melodically, his voice cracking. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"You're the one who's on top of me, asshole! You mad you were always on bottom or something?" Pico once again found an opportunity to make a dirty joke. 

"Oh, go shoot a kid or something." Bf spat in his face.

"You think I won't?" Still, his uzi was pressed into Bf's shirt, now being dug deeper into the boy's chest. It made him gulp. Gf was trying to drag him off of the shooter, but it was to no avail. 

"Shut up!" Bf slapped his freckled face, making him laugh instead of wince. His own weakness managed to hurt his ego even more. Tears began to well at the base of his eyelids. No, he wasn't gonna cry in this position. Not in front of Gf. Not in front of Pico.

"Make me, Bitch Boy!" Pico shouted back, his finger inching dangerously close to the trigger. He really didn't have any remorse when it came to fights. He had been in this situation before. But something about the opponent being Bf made his trigger discipline carry on longer than usual. Just as he was gonna spit out another insult, or do something even more drastic, he was cut off entirely from the cold air around him.

Bf's chapped lips found their way directly on top of Pico's open mouth, shutting him up for good in a tight kiss. The complete turn of events made Gf release her grip on Bf's shirt, made Pico's gun clatter to the ground, and made Bf squeeze his eyes shut hoping he had made the right decision. Even though with everything in him, he knew he had not. 

When he released his lips from the boy beneath him, Bf sat up straight on his lap, legs on either side of Pico. Everyone was in shock. Even the trains seemed to have stopped moving. Pico's eyes were wide open, like two full white headlights blinding Bf who stared back into them. Without exchanging any words, Pico pushed Bf off of him and grabbed his gun, running away back into the darkness. 

It was silent. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow," Gf broke the freezing cold silence, "That was kinda gay, B." Bf whipped around, his tear stained face meeting Gf's amused expression. She wasn't mad?

"You're not mad?" Bf repeated his thoughts aloud, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Look, I have shit with my exes too, baby. I don't even know where to begin with that. Daniel, Niel, Jack, Tom, Cassandra-"

"You dated Cassandra?"

"We don't have time to address that. My point is-" Gf gently held onto Bf's heavy shoulders, "you need to finish this battle. If you want closure with that pipsqueak, you gotta show him who's boss."

Bf gazed into Gf's starry eyes, confidence and adrenaline once again replenishing his veins.

"It's you. You're boss." Gf reminded him bluntly. "Come on! Let's go, Bf!" 

The tall girl lifted her feet up and removed her high heels, following Bf as she ran barefoot behind him. They were going to finish this rap battle.

"Of course he'd be here," Bf sang, watching Pico loiter outside of the empty school building. The boy seemed like something big was on his mind. Well, of course there was something big on his mind. His ex who he hadn't seen in years just kissed him on the lips, in front of his girlfriend no less. Pico let out a sigh, rubbing his face. 

Gf turned to face Bf, the two of them hiding behind a bush just outside school grounds. "If I sneak into the main office, I can play the final track over the loudspeaker. I just need a few minutes to get in."

"Got it, G. Go!!" Bf hyped her up as she quickly walked behind a wall in Pico's blindspot. The few minutes he had to himself he spent thinking about what had just happened. Why was Pico being such a bitch? Why was it pissing him off so much? And why for God's sake did he kiss his ex? Bf shook his light blue head and recentered his focus on his target. He was polishing his beloved uzi gun. That only raised yet another question:

Why didn't he shoot?

Loud music broke Bf and Pico free from their thoughts. It was high pitched and edgy, sounding satisfying and angry at the same time. They instantly recognized the track.

_ Blammed. _

Pico rolled his eyes and stood up straight as he saw Bf emerge from the greenery. The bass beat boomed through the school's speaker system, waking up any and all people around the area from their sleep. Pico smirked devilishly as Bf walked closer, and finally opened his mouth to spit a line once he found a part of the song to start at.

Bf mimicked his bars, improvising and bouncing up and down along to the beat. 

Pico kept rapping, his smile returning as he focused more on the rap battle and less on the complex situation the night had brought him thus far. Deep down, Pico would be lying if he didn't say he was relieved Bf and Gf came back to finish the battle. Because if there's one thing true about Pico, it's that he never leaves his business unfinished.

The music slowly faded out after about a minute of heated musical dialogue. Gf ran out the front doors of the school, leaping into Bf's arms and subsequently toppling him over by her sheer force. Pico smiled down at Bf as Gf screamed "You did it! You won!!" and other positive affirmations while smothering the boy in hugs. Bf looked up at Pico, and once Gf was finally done raving, reached his hand out for Pico to grab it and help him back up. 

"GG, Boy." Pico held out his hand for a handshake. Bf took it and pulled him in for a hug, a surprising but welcome advance. Pico blushed as Bf held him tight. Yeah, he admitted, he missed that feeling just a little bit. 

“We better get outta here,” Pico whispered into Bf’s ear, “I don’t think the cops are gonna like seeing me around here after hours, especially after all that noise.” In the distance, police sirens could be heard wailing. It must have been the loud music that made passerbys alert the authorities. When he pulled away from the hug, Pico smiled at Bf’s blushing pink face looking back at him in shock. The two boys smiled.

“Oh, uh- Pico?” Bf stopped the boy before he took off running.

“It’s good to see you again.”


End file.
